Yancy
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Yancy |jname=ルリ |tmname=Ruri |image=Yancy Xtransceiver.png |size=128px |caption=Xtransceiver sprite from |age= |years= |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Cornflower blue |hair=Pink |hometown=Unknown |region=Unova |relatives=Unnamed father, unnamed brother, unnamed sister |trainer=no |game=yes |generation= |games= }} Yancy (Japanese: ルリ Ruri), otherwise known under the screen name Nancy (Japanese: ルッコ Rukko), is a character that appears in if the 's gender is male. She is the female counterpart to Curtis. In the games Yancy is first encountered after the male player picks up the Dropped Item (Xtransceiver) in Nimbasa City. Upon obtaining the item, Yancy calls it from an old phone and identifies herself as the owner of the lost Xtransceiver. However, she is busy at work and is unable to retrieve it at the time, so she asks the male player to hold onto it until she is free from work. Yancy will call her Xtransceiver when the male player is in specific locations around Unova. Yancy will slowly learn about the player through her initial nine calls. What she learns about him is based on what the player answered in the Passerby Analytics HQ surveys in Castelia City. At the tenth call, Yancy would inform the player that she is finally free from work and would like to retrieve her Xtransceiver back in Nimbasa City. It is here that Yancy meets the male player for the first time as her initial calls were audio only so neither knew what each other looked like. She gratefully takes her Xtransceiver back and exchanges numbers with the male player as she wishes to talk to him more. After returning her Xtransceiver, the game will randomly select one of the 15 areas that she calls him initially and the male player can call her from anywhere in that area. The area will change every subsequent time she is called or the game is loaded, whether she is talked to or not, but sometimes, the male player can even call multiple times while in the same area. From the 11th through 19th calls, Yancy tells the male player more about herself. Calls twenty through twenty-nine, Yancy will ask the male player for advice or opinions about things. After the 30th call, Yancy will ask the player to ride at the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel with her. After the first call of every next day, Yancy will ask the player for a Ferris Wheel ride, and if the player has entered the Hall of Fame, she will offer to trade Pokémon after the ride. Pokémon traded from her have , are at level 50, and have no predetermined nature, gender, or individual values. It is possible to receive multiples of the same species. From the 31st through 49th calls (except the Ferris-Wheel-ride calls), Yancy will say any of a variety of things. On the 50th call, she will accidentally pick up the phone while at work, revealing Yancy in her working outfit. During the 51st call, she will apologize about the previous call being cut off, lying to the player that the one who answered was her coworker. Yancy, as Nancy, appears in various television shows as a celebrity idol, regardless of the player's gender. Sprites Contact areas Yancy will automatically call the player on any one of fifteen specific spots. They can only be triggered once. Each spot is only located at one specific tile. *Nimbasa City (behind the Battle Institute) *Driftveil City (on top of the northern hill, below the guarding the Clay Tunnel entrance) *Lentimas Town (on the path behind the northern house towards the hill with the Fire Stone) *Mistralton City (on the southern half of the runway, in the center of the lane) *Undella Town (southwest corner, up the stairs and between the two boulders) *Lacunosa Town (under the bridge in the center of town) * (on the other side of the southern fence, towards the Hyper Potion) * (just above the two shortcut ledges on the south end of the route, east side of the stream) * (on the path between the and the southern house) * (at the left of Shopping Mall Nine, near the L-shaped bush) * (in front of the truck, between it and the stream) * (on the highest hill, lower-leftmost square) * (on the south beach, between the running and the on a sandy corner by the water's edge) * (towards the Abundant Shrine, on top of the waterfall with a small square of land on the right, west of the ) * (west side of the route, south of the and north of the male , middle of the road) Traded to the player Yancy will trade the male player a different Pokémon each day in this order, if the previous one has already been traded. Black , White Kyurem, and s cannot be traded to Yancy. |} Quotes Initial call : "Um... hello? :"Yes. That's right. I'm the owner of that Xtransceiver. I'm using an old Xtransceiver right now, so it's audio only. Sorry."'' :"Thank you for finding it. Truth is, I want to come pick it up right away, but... Right now I'm very busy with work, and I'm not in a place where I can stop and come get it. If you don't mind, could you hang on to it for a little bit?" :"Really? You don't mind? Thank you so much. My name's Na... Er... sorry... Yancy. And you are?" :"? OK. When work calms down, I'll come pick it up, so please take care of it for me! Also... I'm sure you'll want to keep in touch until I can pick up my Xtransceiver. So I'll call your Xtransceiver often. Bye, then. Thanks again." First Call : "Hi... Is this ? Wow, so you're a boy, ? It's a little annoying that we can't see each other, right? Just so you know... I'm a girl. Tee hee. Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Talk to you again. Good-bye." Second Call : "Hi... Is this ? Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Talk to you again. Good-bye."'' Third Call : "Hi... Is this ? Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Talk to you again. Good-bye." '''Fourth Call' : "Hi... Is this ? Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Talk to you again. Good-bye." '''Fifth Call' : "Hi... Is this ? Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Talk to you again. Good-bye." '''Sixth Call' : "Hi... Is this ? Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Talk to you again. Good-bye." '''Seventh Call' : "Hi... Is this ? Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Talk to you again. Good-bye." '''Eighth Call' : "Hi... Is this ? Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Talk to you again. Good-bye." '''Ninth Call' : "Hi... Is this ? Great, ! You have , you are a tough trainer, aren't you? Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Talk to you again. Good-bye." Tenth Call :"Hi... Is this ? I am off today, so I was thinking I could pick up my Xtransceiver. The one you've been keeping for me... Are you busy, ? Really? You aren't? Good. Can we meet at the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City? I'm looking forward to seeing you there, . Good-bye." Nimbasa City :"No! I'm not who you think!" :"...What? You're ? I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else. Well, uh...It's nice to meet you. I'm Yancy! You were different than I imagined, so I was a little surprised. Ah ha ha... ..." :"I suppose so! We can just talk normally! Hee hee! . Thank you, . I'm sorry I couldn't find the time to pick it up earlier. But I really enjoyed talking with you, so maybe I was a little lucky! Ah ha ha..." :"Um... If you don't mind can I still call you sometime? ... Phew. I was really scared you might say no. . Can I ask you one more thing? I called you on the Xtransceiver too often, and Ma... I mean one of my coworkers... Got really mad at me... So, , could you call me? ..." :"What? Really? Thanks... , you're really nice. Hee hee..." :"I'm usually at work, and sometimes I have trouble picking up a signal... But I'd like it if you check your Xtransceiver often and give me a call... Ah ha ha! Well, I'll be heading home! Good-bye, !" Whenever the male player calls her :"Ah, ! Yeah I can talk right now. You know..." Eleventh Call :"Thank you for the other day! I was surprised you were my age! I was guessing you would be older by than me from your voice. It made me a little nervous on the Xtransceiver, you know? I'm kind of relieved that I can relax from now on when we talk. I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Twelfth Call :"My hobby is cooking. When I hear about good food, I go and check it out for myself." :"Lately the Casteliacones in Castelia City are getting quite popular, so I've been wanting to try one..." :"But there is a long line every time I go there, so I haven't tried it yet." :"Think I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Thirteenth Call :"I like Normal-type Pokémon a lot! They can become whatever they want to be if they work hard." :"Don't you agree they have that kind of charm? Besides, there are so many cute Pokémon among them!" :"Think I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Fourteenth Call :"I love music. I listen to pop often, I think. Listening to music makes you smile, doesn't it?" :"I may not look it, but I'm pretty good at singing and that stuff. I'd like you to listen to me sing when we have the opportunity, if you don't mind." :"Think I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Fifteenth Call :", have you participated in the Pokémon Musical?" :"I've been wanting to play Dress Up with my Pokémon. I'll make it cute and have it participate in a musical." :"When my Pokémon would receive fan letters, they'd help keep it motivated." :"Think I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Sixteenth Call :"I usually go for a walk on my days off. Walking at my own pace, seeing different things alone is a good change of pace." :"I went to Nimbasa City for a walk that day and dropped my Xtransceiver. I can say my walking let us meet, ." :"Think I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Seventeenth Call :"I trade Pokémon often. My job requires me to go to various regions, so I trade with people there for the memories." :"I'd love to trade Pokémon with you someday, you know, !" :"Think I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Eighteenth Call :"I want to become someone cool. I don't mean someone who appears cool. I'm talking about substance. I have a long way to go... :"But I believe I'll one day become someone with cool substance by working hard at my job. I hope...you'd support me.” :"Think I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Nineteenth Call :"My dad and brother were having a Pokémon battle the other day. They were having so much fun! :"Then my sister started crying, saying she wants a Pokémon, too. Took us some time to calm her down.” :"Think I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Twentieth Call :"Time flies when I talk to you, . I must really be having a really good time! Ahaha!" :"Calls from you are always welcome, you know." :"Think I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Twenty-First Call :"Um...I hope you can help me with this." :" Have you seen what they call Dark Tall Grass?" :"I see...So high-level Pokémon may jump out at you..." :"I knew it was a dangerous kind of tall grass. I should tell my brother and sister to be careful, then." :"Thanks, . Talk to you later." Twenty-Second Call :"Um...I hope you can help me with this." :"I want to give my sister a Pokémon." :"I guess you're right. You think her first Pokémon should be of ?" :"I'll go catch one with my sister soon!" :"Thanks, . Talk to you later." Twenty-Third Call :"Um...I hope you can help me with this. I just made a mistake at work." :"Yeah...I feel better talking to you, . I'll keep in mind not to make the same mistake twice." :"Thanks, . Talk to you later." Twenty-Fourth Call :"Um...I hope you can help me with this." :"Have you heard of Medal Rally?" :"...Really? Sounds like a fun event! I had no idea." :"This strange man caught me off guard by giving me these Medals..." :"I'll start collecting them since you are." :"Thanks, . Talk to you later." Twenty-Fifth Call :"Um...I hope you can help me with this." :"I have trouble battling against my brother's Leavanny." :"Of course! I'm glad I asked you. I'll have a Fire-type battle him next time." :"Thanks, . Talk to you later." Twenty-Sixth Call :"Um...I hope you can help me with this." :"I had an argument with my dad about my job yesterday." :"Yeah...I feel better talking to you, ." :"I'll go and apologize to my dad. I'll stay calm and be sincere." :"Thanks, . Talk to you later." Twenty-Seventh Call :"Um...I hope you can help me with this." :"Somebody gave me a Dowsing Machine the other day and..." :"Oh, I see! The Dowsing Machine can be used in so many places. I'll use mine often now." :"Thanks, . Talk to you later." Twenty-Eighth Call :"Umm..I hope you can help me with this..." :"How do I...How do I look with this hat?" :"Ahaha! I'm glad I asked you." :"Hey, you are making me blush!" :"Thanks, . Talk to you later." Twenty-Ninth Call :"Umm...I hope you can help me with this. " :"I have this person who's really good at what we do at our workplace, and I can't help but feel so competitive." :"Yeah! I feel better talking to you, . I guess it's not him but my own self that I must overcome. " :"Thanks, . Talk to you later." Thirtieth Call :"Er...Umm...I am off today, so can we meet somewhere? You've been helping me a lot recently, so I'd love to thank you face-to-face!" :"Really? You can? Great! Can we meet each other at the Ferris wheel? " :"I'm...so looking forward to it, ! See you later." Nimbasa City (after the Thirtieth Call) :"Oh, ! You came! I'm so glad." :"What? N-no! I haven't been waiting. I just got here a minute ago. A ha ha! Hey if you don't mind, do you want to ride the Ferris wheel? Nimbasa City's Ferris wheel is really famous for having a beautiful view." :"Really? You don't mind? Great! I've been wanting to ride this Ferris wheel for a long time! But...Only two people can ride it, so I've held out this whole time! I'm so happy, I'm all worked up! Let's hurry up and ride, !" :"Ah. Um...I'm a little nervous for some reason." :"It's strange...Talking with you makes me feel so happy..." :"That's why I wanted to meet you in person...and say thank you." :"...A ha ha! I'm so thankful for everything you've done for me. I feel like I can work so hard at this job thanks to you, . I'd like it if we could keep talking from time to time..." :"Okay. I'm going to get going...Today was a lot of fun! See you later, !" Trade Call :"Ah, ! I'm...glad we can talk face-to-face. Ahaha!" :"...What? You want to see me now? Hold...Hold on a sec..." :"Yep! I think I can make it. How about meeting up at the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City? I'm sooo looking forward to it, ! See you later." Nimbasa City (after calling to meet) :"Oh, ! A ha ha! I couldn't wait, so I hurried here. I'm happy to see you! Hey, would you like to ride the Ferris wheel with me? I've taken a shine to it." :"Really? That's great! Why did I get so excited all of the sudden? Let's hurry and ride, !" :"I never get tired of this view." :"Is it because I'm with you?" :"Aww... It's over already..." :"Hey, . When I was in a different region for work, I caught a ... Will you trade me one of your Pokémon? I'll take any Pokémon. I just want to trade!" ::No: "Oh. That's too bad. If we ever have another opportunity let's trade Pokémon, OK?" ::Yes: "Thank you! also looks happy!" :"... Thanks for coming today. I was really happy you invited me. Being with you again has given me a lot of energy! A ha ha! Now I have energy for work! If you don't mind, I'd like it if you invite me again! Well, I'd better get going! See you, !" Whenever the male player calls her (after the thirtieth call except for the fiftieth call) :"Ah, ! I'm...glad we can talk face-to-face. Ahaha!" '''Thirty-first Call :"Oh! Sorry, . It's almost time for work... I have to hang up... So sorry... Talk to you soon." Thirty-second Call :"Stop that! Hey! Sigh... Sorry... That was my sister and brother bothering me... They seem to get jealous when I talk to you, . Ahaha! They are usually bratty, but I guess they can be cute sometimes. Arg! Hey, I said 'stop'! Sigh... Sorry, . It seems that I have to spend time with them today... Talk to you soon." Thirty-third Call :"I found this shop that bakes really good cakes the other day. They bake things that taste mysterious. I've never tasted anything like them. Maybe we could go there together sometime soon... Oops! I have to get back to work. Talk to you soon." Thirty-fourth Call :"I bought a Soda Pop from this vending machine the other day. Guess what! I got an extra as a bonus. It's great, isn't it? Have you got a bonus before, ? I would have shared it with you, had we been together then.. Oops! I have to get back to work. Talk to you soon." Thirty-fifth Call :"Cough, cough. Sorry... I got a cold, it seems... Yeah... I'm really sorry. Cough... I guess so. I'll stay home and rest for now. But... Seeing your face should help me recover sooner, . Ahaha! Talk to you soon." Thirty-sixth Call :"The stars last night were so beautiful... Did you see them by any chance, ? I saw lots of shooting stars, too. It really was a pretty night. I saw so many that I made many wishes. What? Ahaha! I can't tell you what I wished for... Oops! I better get back to work! Talk to you soon." Thirty-seventh Call :"I was using the Dowsing Machine the other day and got something really awesome. I gave it to my dad, and he was really pleased. I'm glad you told me about the Dowsing Machine a while ago, ! ...Oops! I better get back to work! Talk to you soon." Thirty-eighth Call :(same as thirty-fourth call) Thirty-ninth Call :"I went to the Battle Institute in Nimbasa City to take the Battle Test. I did a little better than the last time! I'll keep trying to get better results! I'd appreciate it if you could tell me about Pokémon battles, please? ...Oops! I better get back to work! Talk to you soon. '''Whenever the male player calls her (only for the fortieth call)' :"Oh, sorry I've kept you waiting! Ahaha!" Fortieth Call :"I'm on my break right now. Couldn't help answering 'cause I wanted to talk to you! It's voice only, sorry! Ahaha! ...My job keeps me busy, and I was just about to collapse... But hearing your voice is giving me energy, ! Oops! My break is over. I have to get back to work. Next time, I want to be looking at your face when we talk. Talk to you soon." Fiftieth Call :(in her working outfit) "Oh, sorry I've kept you wai... Uh oh." Fifty-first Call :"Ah, !" :"I'm... glad we can talk face-to-face." :"Ahaha! Sorry about last time! This person from work answered my Xtransceiver by mistake... Sorry I wasn't there to answer you when you took your time to reach me... I guess taking a break when you aren't supposed to gets you sooner or later. Huh? Oh, I was just talking to myself. Ahaha! Oops! Time's up. I have to get back to work. Talk to you soon." In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Yancy first appears in Pokémon Adventures with her boyfriend, . Blake breaks up with her as they both feel that their relationship is interfering with Yancy's career as an idol. Later, it is revealed that Blake was dating her in order to find out whether or not she was a member of the previously defeated Team Plasma. After coming to a conclusion that she wasn't, Blake crosses out both Yancy's name as well as her stage name, Nancy. Pokémon is Yancy's only known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer when she was breaking up with Blake. Afterward, it left with Yancy while she said her tearful goodbyes. None of Spinda's moves are known.}} Trivia *Starting with the thirtieth call, Yancy's sprite will begin to blush when talking on the Xtransceiver, implying she has developed feelings for the male player, just like her male counterpart, Curtis, has for the female player. *Yancy will occasionally talk about the other regions, which she's been to on business trips: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. **She will say something about the region, such as, "I went on a business trip to the Hoenn region the other day. They have many unique towns and cities. They really surprised me! Their famous Lava Cookie was really good too!" **She mentions an item with each region, which will be held by her Pokémon from that region during trade. Names Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Sabine es:Belinda fr:Brenda it:Lilì ja:ルリ・テツ zh:琉璃